


Drunken Disaster

by prisxnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Confession, Drunk Idoits, Fluff, M/M, Whipped Jongin, clueless sehun, inspired by their dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisxnini/pseuds/prisxnini
Summary: Drunk and wasted, Jongin confess his feelings for Sehun. Plus why is Sehun calling him daddy out of nowhere?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 42





	Drunken Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their bbq dinner date on 10.3.2021.

After Jongin ended his Huya Livestream, he gets a message from Sehun 'Are you done for the day? Join me for dinner at the BBQ place.' 

Since he hasn't seen Sehun in a few months he decided to go, the last time they saw each other was at the Lotte Duty-Free shoot. 

Jongin remembers how his heart did somersaults when he met Sehun that day, his long hair is so silky and beautiful that Jongin held himself back from running his fingers through it. Sometimes he wonders how the man manages to look so dazzling all the time.

He arrives at the BBQ place first, ten minutes later he spots Sehun's grey Audi park right beside the company car he is in, the younger steps out of his car. Jongin joins him sitting face to face.

"Have you been working out, Sehunnie?" Jongin questions because damn Sehun is buff. The latter smiles "Yes, some people pointed out I gained weight so I started working out again." he replies.

Jongin frowns, he remembers seeing Sehun trending on Twitter worldwide after his late-night Instagram Live. "Don't listen to them, you're perfect." he yaps. The younger smile widens even more "Thank you, Jonginnie." 

Jongin's manager clears his throat, he only remembers then that they are not just two. Sehun giggles. How can one be so damn adorable and sexy at the same time? Sehun literally is God's greatest creation. 

Eating BBQ with Sehun means, Jongin does the cooking and Sehun does the eating. "Here eat this with rice," he says placing a piece of pork on Sehun's plate. 

"You eat too, Jongin." his manager cuts in, he was just trying to be romantic! "I'm not very hungry, hyung." Jongin reasons. Sehun places a shot of soju in front of Jongin.

"Cheers," he exclaims raising his cup, they clink it and drinks it in one shot. "Wanna get wasted tonight?" Sehun wiggles his eyebrows, he is not going to say no to Sehun. He will never learn how to.

"Hell yeah."

-//-

Cheeks flushed and drunk, Sehun and Jongin laugh at the most random thing. Jongin's manager sneezes due to the smoke from the bbq. The duo starts laughing "Ahcho!" Sehun copies the man while the elder laughs.

"I don't get paid enough for this." the manager sighs. For fuck's sake, everybody in the room knows how whipped Jongin is for Sehun except Sehun himself.

"Jonginnie, can I come over to your house? I don't want to drive." Sehun whines. "You are welcome to my house anytime," he replies. He will never ever say no to the younger's wish. Not on his list.

Jongin pays the bill, Sehun's rule 'elders should pay for the youngers.' 

The managers drive them to Jongin's place, the elder almost forgets the password to his apartment due to how drunk he is. Sehun plops down on the big couch and perks up when Jongin playfully taps his ass. 

He's wearing skinny jeans which make his ass looks magical! 

"Wonderful ass you've got." Jongin remarks, the other man smirks "Really Daddy?". Jongin drops his phone, fuck did Sehun just call him daddy?

"Yes of course" he lets it slide. Opening another soju bottle he passes it to Sehun, they're not going to stop. They're going to drink until they blackout or do something really stupid.

Another 2 bottles later Jongin starts "Sehun, you know? You're so pretty." he says. "So fuckin' pretty it makes my heart jump."

Sehun giggles "Daddy, you think I'm that pretty?" 

"Oh baby, you have no idea. Look," he points at his crotch. "Daddy, you pop a boner." Sehun laughs.

"That's because you're so pretty. Makes my guy all excited"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No, I'm confessing my love for you" Jongin huffs. Sehun blinks, he showed him his boner, not love. "You love me?" he questions.

"I love you so much that Ravi called me a simp because I'm that whipped for you. I want to do so many things with you, I want to kiss you, cuddle with you, make love to you, go on dates with you, spoil you, play with your silky hair, I want all of you." he groans. Sehun makes him lose control.

Ravi is right he is a simp.

"You know what?" 

"What?"

"I want to marry you." 

Sehun gasps, Is Jongin that drunk? To start talking about marriage. They've known each other for almost 15 years. They slept exactly 5 times together, almost dated. They've been through roller coaster rides together.

"Daddy, skip the talk. Get to business." Sehun whines straddling Jongin's lap. "Mmmh, I love it when you are like this." his hands are roaming around the latter's body. Jongin gives Sehun's ass a good squeeze. 

He latches his lips on Sehun's neck. He nibbles at the sensitive spot. Sehun arches his back while Jongin sucks pretty hickeys on his neck. 

After worshipping Sehun's body he gets rid of both of their clothes, "You are so beautiful." he whispers connecting their lips is a filthy kiss. "Mmmh, daddy is so handsome," he replies.

-//-

Jongin is the first to wake up, he tries to recall what happened. The other side of the bed shifts a little, his head spins. Sehun is sleeping peacefully, an angel. Literally.

By checking the state both of them are in, for sure they had sex. Jongin smiles leaning down to press a kiss on Sehun's shoulder. 

He takes a shower while the younger is still sleeping. As expected Sehun is already awake when after he finished washing up. "Did we had sex?" he asks as soon as he sees Jongin.

"Yes, we did. Try walking," he smirks. Sehun stands up to walk but winces in pain when he takes the first step. "What are you? A beast?" he glares.

Jongin only keeps smirking "Awwn, what happened to 'Daddy's little slut' " he imitates Sehun's voice. "I was drunk!" 

Jongin's facial expression changes "What I said last night, I mean it. I didn't say that because I was drunk. I was being honest" he admits.

Sehun sighs "You love me?" 

"What more do I need to prove myself? There's nobody who would wait for you as I did." Jongin states. Sehun smiles "So, boyfriends?" he asks.

Jongin mirror his smile "Boyfriends." 

-//-

Jongin rests his head using Sehun's inner thighs as a pillow. Sehun plays with his brown hair. "I can't believe I waited 3 years when I just need a one drunken night." he deadpans.

Sehun chuckles "I love you," 

"I love you more, baby." Jongin smiles.

-//-

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idk what i even wrote. I hope you enjoyed it tho. Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!❤️


End file.
